Tonight's the Night
by sandys18
Summary: One Shot - Klaus is caught in two minds about what he has to do, whether to let his heart take control or whether to lose control to the darkness inside him (inspired by Dexter)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters...

**A/N:** The story is Inspired by Dexter

* * *

**Tonight's The Night**

_"The moment I have their hearts in my hand is the moment that I feel most like myself, it's the only moment I feel something close to being alive. That moment I hear the heart in my hand beat for the very last time, the thrill that I get is almost enough to make me understand what it might feel like to be human, almost…. Because I'm not sure if I feel anything at all really," _I pace around on the tile floor nervously, _"Nervous? No I'm never nervous! It's me who makes others nervous. In fact they tremble under my stare,"_ Yet I pace few more times before I stop to stare at my reflection on the mirror.

_"However there is something different about tonight. The man I see standing in front of the mirror looks different, somewhat unrecognisable What I am about to do tonight is something I've been doing for thousand years, but something inside of me is telling me that I'm not about to do the right thing…actually …I never did the right thing,"_

"What are you waiting for Klaus? Isn't this what you've been planning to do all this while?" I can hear his voice hovering behind me, 'my dark passenger'.

"She's different," I tell him without proper reasons to support my statement, fully well knowing he is never a one to back down and stop trying to persuade me.

"Different?" He laughs, I always hated his laugh, my father always had the most demeaning laugh,  
"All women are the same. They play with your hearts. They move from one man to another for fun. Look at her," He says forcing me to open the door.

I follow his orders and peek through the bathroom door.

I can see her sitting on my bed, playing with her hair, waiting for me.

"She's no different… think about it Klaus… she was madly in love with Tyler not so long ago and now she's sitting in your bedroom? … She's waiting for you, just like Tatia did," He points out.

"M_y dark passenger never fails to point it out,"_

I turn back to the mirror, "But I feel different," I tell him without meeting his eyes, but I catch something amiss.

_"'Feel' did I really use that word? I am a monster I am never supposed to feel,"_

"May be you're right she's different, she has made you believe she loves you… I know no one has ever been so clever enough to make you believe so strongly… but don't be fooled by it," He is persistent as always.

_"He is right, I need to finish what I started,"_ I walk back in to the room.

"Hey," She tells me, with a smile that makes me forget the reason I'm there, "What took you so long?" She kisses me softly as soon as I reach her, dragging me towards the bed from my shirt.

_"I can just imagine what Mikael might say, don't fall for it, it's just hormones," _But for a brief moment I let the hormones control me and I let my self be dragged to be on top of her.

I let her run her fingers through my hair as I hurriedly find the hem of the piece of clothing she had been covering herself with to pull it over her head.

She releases me and puts her hands up so that I can remove the pesky little thing out of the way. As it glides off her smooth body I can see the pink laced lingerie mocking me, I love it and hate it at the same time.

My hands grabs her by the sides and pulls her up for another heated kiss, her hands restlessly runs on my chest and finds the buttons and they start to undo them. I would've offered to help but my hands were too busy trying to unclasp the tricky hook on her bra.

It finally came off as did my shirt and pants somehow.

My lips trail down her neck down to her collarbone as my hands cup her soft breasts, just until my mouth reached the tenderness to play with them.

I tactfully pull down the last bit of the delicate clothing off her and throw it somewhere distant. She writhes at my apparent excitement seeing her bare skin, and begins to brush her soft skin against me.

My tongue dances along her nipple while my hands decides to run down to her thighs to make it easy of her to better position herself and spread herself around me.

"Klaus I want you," I hear her say to my ear, her hands thrusting my face towards her, and I oblige.

I am inside of her, my hands grabbing her towards me as I push myself deeper into her.

As my mouth taste every part of her body, I hear her moan; she digs her nails in to my back and I arch my shoulders in pain, yet it only excites me more, _"for pain and I have a weird relationship,"_

As the pushes became harder and faster, I can see her tremble beneath me, her cold vampire skin burn beneath me.

We both cum together and I fall on top of her gently, only to roll over to the side after few seconds, only to have her spooned into me in a second.

_"It wasn't like anything I had imagined, or I could've imagined. It was heaven, though I was never taught to believe in it, I imagine this may be what it is supposed be like,"_

Her hands started to draw patterns on my chest, "_Was it a sign_?_ Was she trying to tell me something by drawing those lines on top of where his dead heart was?"_

I look down at her, her hands stops drawing as she sighs and closes her eyes,_ "Here lie the woman, I'm supposed to kill in a few minutes, the woman I seduced only to find out how frail and deceitful her heart was… but have I truly found out what I set out for? Had Caroline truly been as deceitful as Mikael so constantly reminds me?"_

My hand reaches out for a stray strand to push it out of her face, she seems a sleep, but smiles for some reason_, "I can never truly trust a woman, especially someone so beautiful, especially someone that had no heart…" _then it hits me, "_she had no heart! Can that be a loophole? It was the beating heart in my hand that excites me, what good it will do to either one of us to have her heart ripped out of her chest? Would my dark passenger be able to let it slide? Just this once?" _I lay there with my eyes closed trying to think.

_"No!" _I open my eyes, _"I won't fall for it again, Mikael was right… it was the hormones," _I sneak out of bed slyly seeing that she has dozed off.

My eyes scan her naked frame, "_She looks so little, so breakable, beautiful, all the more reason to not to trust her._ _If Tatia had taught me anything that is looks are deceiving, and hearts, even more so. For they are irrational and weak…. And I'm just glad that I don't have one," _I hover over her for a moment longer before pulling her up by her head.

"Klaus?" Her voice is husky as she still is half a sleep.

I sit on the edge and place my hand above her heart, my fingers forming a circle on her skin.

She opens her eyes, and I stop myself from driving my nails through her, for I hear a thud in the way of my heart, _"That's impossible!" _butIt never returns, It never beats again, _"It must have been my imagination screwing with me."_

"Klaus what're you doing?" She is now fully awake, confused.

Her hands clasps mine trying to shove it away from her heat, but I'm too strong.

"I'm sorry Caroline," I mouth something I've never said to any of my kills before, and it confuses me more, but I shake my head, _"Tonight's the night,"_ I say to myself as I do every night before I rip out the hearts of all women I bedded.

I see tears forming in her eyes, "Stefan told me… about the letters… but I didn't believe him… I didn't want to… don't want to… because I… I love you," Her words were either sincere or she had had good practice, either way there goes my heart again making some kind of noise.

I ignore it again, at least I try to, "Whatever you say or do will not change my mind love," I say the words without truly knowing if I mean it.

"Then do what you have to," She stares for a second and closes her eyes, tears sneak out and run down her cheeks for she is preparing herself for the inevitable.

She's not fighting, she's simply lying there.

She's there waiting for me to take her heart, but I find myself unable to thrust my fingers in.

"Do it Klaus!" Mikael is behind me, showing his support.

_"Being the best father he could be, I suppose," _I pretend not to hear him.

"No!" I cry out loud unable to do what I'm supposed to, unable to reach in and pull out her heart.

her eyes peel open and looks at me with compassion, with love. _"Love? it's only a word, just another word, a synonym for weakness, but how could I see it in her eyes? How could I have recognized it? Does it mean it exists?"_

Her hand gently reaches for my face, I wait for her.

Tip of her fingers touches my cheek, and she pulls back a bit as if the touch burnt her, but she doesn't give up for she tries once again and this time manages to caress my cheek gently. I catch her hand and she brings herself up and sits.

I sense myself relax, give up.

She kisses me as gently as ever, soft as a cloud, yet she seems quite sure of herself.

"I love you," She says it again and I somehow know,_ "No_! _I feel it's real_," but I don't know how to return it.

"I think I feel…" I try to say something, but I fail.

I see a smile come upon her face, it irritates me a little but I try not to show it.

"That'll do for tonight" she says before she pulls me back onto bed, I follow her lead.

She merely wants to cuddle and I cuddle.

"_Tonight's the night_" As I lay watching her small frame, her face that lay on my chest, I sense a smile on my face,_ "Tonight's the night for the first time I actually felt something… the first time I learned what it felt to be loved," _


End file.
